Bill Spencer Jr.
Bill Spencer, Jr. is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. The character has been portrayed by Don Diamont since May 12, 2009 'Bio' Bill Spencer, Jr. is the previously unknown son of publishing magnate Bill Spencer, Sr. They had never been close, but when the elder Spencer died in early 2009, Bill came to Los Angeles to carry out his father's last wish: to avenge his one true love, Stephanie Forrester, by destroying Eric Forrester and Forrester Creations. Bill encouraged Stephanie, who had defected to rival fashion house Jackie M. Designs, to rant about the Logans in a damaging video blog. Eric refused to sell Forrester to Bill, who blackmailed Eric with the knowledge that Eric had hired an illegal immigrant years ago. But Stephanie recorded the conversation and threatened to go public unless Bill backed off. A consummate womanizer, Bill put the moves on an unresponsive Donna Logan, who remained committed to her marriage to Eric and refused to give into Bill's affections. Later, Bill met Donna's sister, Katie Logan. Fresh from a breakup with Nick Marone after she miscarried their child, Katie got drunk at the Cafe Russe, but Bill chose not to take advantage of her. Instead, Bill got to know Katie, who challenged Bill's tendency to be a shark. When Katie found the DVD of Bill's father laying out his mission to Bill, Katie questioned Bill's growing feelings. But Bill insisted his devotion was genuine, and proposed. Bill knew Katie wanted to do something special after a second chance at life via a heart transplant, so when Bill finally secured Forrester Creations, he made Katie its CEO. Ridge's daughter Steffy Forrester was intrigued by Bill when he offers her the Head of Public Relations position at Forrester and kissed him. But Bill still married Katie in her old San Fernando Valley neighborhood. Resenting Bill's control of their company, the Forresters unsuccessfully tried to sabotage Bill by creating the ugly Dare fashion line. Steffy took things one step further and used Bill's attraction to set up a seduction. Bill bit, but Steffy put on the brakes and stole Katie's engagement ring from Bill's bedroom. Steffy threatened to show it to Katie if Bill didn't sign Forrester over to Steffy. Bill fumed and vowed revenge, but secretly admired Steffy's ruthless behavior. Bill befriended Donna, whose marriage to Eric was in trouble, and suggested Donna ask for half of Eric's Forrester stock in the event of a divorce. Bill began to think of the Logans as the family he never had, offering to join forces with Stephen Logan against Eric and blasting his right-hand man, Justin Barber, for exposing Brooke's "mistaken identity" sex to the world with Oliver Jones, who was dating her daughter, Hope Logan, at the time. But later, Bill had no problem exposing Brooke's older daughter, Bridget Forrester, when she had her own paternity scandal involving a married Owen Knight, saying he'd already given the Logans "a free pass." Bill also convinced Donna to sell him the 12.5% of Forrester she'd gotten from Eric after their divorce, and tried to buy an additional 25% from Steffy. Liam Cooper, an intern at Spencer Publications, revealed that his mother, Kelly Cooper, had died and sent him to Los Angeles in search of his father. Kelly had dated both Bill and Thorne Forrester, who insisted on a DNA test. Bill scoffed to find he had a son in the forthright Liam, but Katie encouraged Bill to develop their father-son bond. Bill wanted Liam to man up and disapproved of Liam dating the gentle Hope, so Bill tried to press Hope's ex-boyfriend, Oliver, into winning Hope back. Failing that, Bill arranged a coming-out party and introduced Liam to the press as "the world's most eligible bachelor," which made Liam uncomfortable. Bill backed off and accepted Hope. Bill went ballistic when Amber Moore claimed that Liam was the father of her baby. After Amber's mother, Tawny Moore, managed to fix the paternity test, Bill offered Amber $500,000 to leave town. But Amber wanted more, so Bill bought a cliff house that had a faulty balcony and moved Amber in, hoping Amber would fall to her death. Steffy returned from working in Europe determined to have Bill for herself, and caught Bill luring Amber to the edge. A tree branch fell, almost doing the job for him, but Steffy saved Amber. Katie walked out when she discovered Bill's plot, but Steffy told Bill she "got" him and was better for him than Katie, who demanded Bill seek therapy. Bill snarked his way through sessions with Steffy's mother, Dr. Taylor Hayes and seemingly made up with Katie off-screen.. But when Steffy's brother, Thomas Forrester and Brooke, went missing at sea after their jet crashed into the Pacific Ocean during a major storm, Steffy begged Bill for help. After Bill used his resources at Spencer to rescue Thomas, he reciprocated Steffy's declaration of love. Steffy had family problems and leaned on Bill for support, igniting a full-blown affair. Taylor caught them before they could make love and kicked Bill out of the house. Bill was ready to leave Katie, who surprised him with a vow renewal ceremony. But Katie had a heart attack when Taylor told her about the affair, and Bill chose to stay with Katie. Steffy was devastated, but fell for Liam after he saved her from drowning in her bathtub. Steffy's father, Ridge, punched Bill over his involvement with Steffy, so Bill went to Nick with an offer to buy 50% of Jackie M in order to crush Forrester. Nick was tempted, but Nick's mother, Jackie Marone, ultimately nixed the deal. Bill again deemed Hope unsuitable for Liam, so he teamed with Steffy to get rid of Hope. On Bill's orders, Steffy kissed Liam at Liam's bachelor party. Hope saw it and left her engagement ring on Liam's mantel. Liam offered the ring to Steffy, and Bill capitalized on it by sending Steffy and Liam to his cabin in Aspen. When Hope followed, Bill arranged a wedding for Steffy and Liam, which Hope was forced to watch while trapped in the Silver Queen gondola, courtesy of Bill. Katie was outraged when Bill gave Steffy a seat on the Spencer board and planned a "family vacation" to Cabo San Lucas. Bill stayed behind, helping from the sidelines when Hope and Thomas ended up at the same resort as Steffy and Liam. But Hope and Liam saw each other, and Steffy was injured in an ATV accident. Knowing that Liam wanted to return to Hope, Bill fixed Steffy's MRI to say she had a life-threatening blood clot that could worsen under stress. Liam felt obigated to stay with Steffy. Katie got suspicious, and soon uncovered Bill's plot. Bill locked Katie in a tower to keep her from exposing him, but when she escaped and told Liam, Bill found himself alone. Hope threatened to go public with Bill's crime, but never made good on it. Bill and Katie again resolved their issues off-screen, though one night Bill fantasized about Brooke during dinner. Bill's half-sister, Karen Spencer, paid occasional visits from New York, but relocated to Los Angeles when her daughter, Caroline Spencer, took a job at Forrester. Bill raised an eyebrow when he met Danielle and assumed she was Karen's roommate. Fearful that Bill would be homophobic, Karen was adamant that Bill not find out Danielle was her spouse and that Caroline was their daughter, even as Karen arranged a job interview for Danielle at Spencer. Bill was intrigued by Danielle's international exploits as a freelance writer and thought that Danielle was coming on to him. But when Karen finally explained about her relationship with Danielle, Bill gave Karen his acceptance. Discovering that Hope was taking anti-anxiety medication to cope with the press labeling her an adulteress, Bill stepped up his anti-Hope campaign and arranged for Hope to be besieged by paparazzi in Aspen. The scheme netted Bill a photo of Hope popping a pill, but Bill didn't use it. Instead, Bill sprung Hope's biological father, Deacon Sharpe, from jail as part of a plan to prevent Liam's wedding to Hope in Puglia, Italy. The scheme almost worked, but when Liam married Hope anyway, Bill publicly apologized to Hope and accepted her into the family. However, the union didn't last, and when Liam showed up to his do-over wedding with dyed hair and a tattoo after a night of clubbing with Steffy, Bill berated Liam for begging Hope's forgiveness on his knees wearing only underwear, and demanded that Liam start acting like a Spencer. When Katie told Bill she was pregnant, Bill insisted she get an abortion, fearing that during the birth, she would have complications due to her heart transplant and die and he would hate their child for it. Bill later softened and admitted he was only afraid Katie would die trying to carry a baby to term given her heart condition, and warmed to the idea of having another son. Later, Katie found Deacon in Bill's office, and the truth about Bill's misdeeds triggered Katie to go into an early labor. Bill found himself making an impassioned prayer in the hospital chapel as Katie flatlined on the operating table. Katie recovered, but couldn't forgive Bill for breaking the law and putting their family in danger. Bill told Donna and Brooke about Deacon when Katie slipped into postpartum depression; the sisters only agreed not to prosecute Bill for the sake of Katie and baby Will. Afterwards, Bill threatened to have Deacon killed when Deacon tried to blackmail Bill into giving him a job at Spencer. Bill was mystified when Katie disappeared. He and Brooke followed clues to Aspen, where Bill found an envelope with Katie's wedding ring and a note asking for a divorce. Bill was sad, then angry; Brooke was worried that an unconscious Bill had committed suicide when she found an empty bottle of pills beside him, but he was only taking a nap. Bill and Brooke, who had just lost Ridge, comforted each other, and were surprised by a hot-air balloon ride that was arranged for them. They didn't know that Katie, in her melancholy, was paving the way for Brooke to replace Katie as Bill's wife and Will's mother. Brooke was devastated when Stephanie died at the Big Bear cabin. Bill arrived to comfort Brooke, which led to a kiss. Afterwards, they were shocked to find Katie back home and ready to reclaim her life. Katie admitted to a guilty Bill and Brooke that she had been trying to set them up. Bill and Brooke swore each other to secrecy about the kiss, but Taylor overheard and told Katie about it. Bill and Brooke swore the kiss meant nothing, and Katie forgave them. Meanwhile, Caroline overheard Bill and Katie discussing how he used Deacon to sabotage Hope and Liam's wedding. Caroline confronted Bill, who menacingly told Caroline he wouldn't let her tell Liam the truth. When Caroline accidentally fell over the balcony during the argument, many suspected Bill of pushing her due to him being drunk when it happened. Bill brushed it off when Katie smelled alcohol on his breath at the hospital, but was aghast when Katie, Brooke, Taylor, Karen, and Danielle staged an intervention on him. Bill disagreed when Katie insisted he made bad decisions when drinking. Hope crashed the intervention literally by bashing her way into his house with a golf club, furious at having discovered how Bill sabotaged her wedding to Liam. Bill neither admitted nor denied Hope's claims, but was more forthcoming when Liam later demanded answers. Liam washed his hands of Bill, who stabbed himself in the chest with his sword necklace. Liam backed off, but Bill had purposely stabbed himself in his money pouch to further manipulate his son. Bill was annoyed when Katie got rid of all his alcohol. It was revealed that he and Katie hadn't been making love, so Brooke arranged a night of passion for them, which backfired when Katie smelled whiskey on Bill's breath. Brooke pleaded Katie's case despite the sparks that remained between her and Bill, who thought of Brooke while in bed to Katie. Bill's frustration escalated when Katie wanted to spend all her time with baby Will. Meanwhile, Brooke fretted over Taylor's increasing influence over Eric, who had begun dating Taylor. Bill encouraged Brooke to counter Taylor by becoming more active at Forrester, starting with rebooting the once successful Brooke's Bedroom lingerie line. Brooke stated she was too old to model lingerie, but Bill bolstered her confidence and talked her into showing off the undergarments she was already wearing. With Bill's help, Brooke interrupted Thomas' marketing presentation with a mini showing of Brooke's Bedroom. Eric green-lit the project, and Bill celebrated with Brooke, who was still clad in the sexy skivvies. Taylor spotted them, but when Taylor berated Brooke, Bill told Taylor that Brooke would be a role model for women over 40 and that Taylor should get over her obsession with Brooke. At Taylor's urging, Katie interrupted Bill and Brooke's boozy flirting just as they fell onto the bed Forrester used as a prop. Katie blasted Bill, who felt it unnecessary to tell Brooke nothing was going to happen between them and decried what he felt were Katie's insecurities and regulations. Bill privately told Brooke he felt like he married the wrong sister. Later, at home, Bill and Katie tried to come to terms, but when Bill wanted sex from his wife, Katie said she didn't have it to give. Bill drowned his frustration with booze, then swerved into Brooke's car while driving drunk. Brooke hid Bill's car and took him home to recuperate, not wanting Katie to find out. When Brooke called Katie and told her Bill was spending the night without revealing why, Katie marched over and found a shirtless Bill in Brooke's bed. Bill and Brooke explained about the accident, but Katie swore she was done with her marriage to Bill, and took off her wedding ring. Bill and Brooke took this to mean they were free to make love. As they reveled in their afterglow, the hospital called with news that Katie had suffered heart failure. Brooke blamed herself when she found out Katie hadn't been taking her anti-rejection medication. Bill felt bad for Katie, but reiterated that his marriage was over. Bill responded to Taylor's questions by firing her as Katie's therapist and deriding Taylor's seeming vendetta against Brooke. Katie's first word upon awakening from her coma was "ring," so Brooke insisted Bill put it back on Katie's finger. Bill reluctantly agreed, surprised when Katie apologized for suspecting him and declared that she trusted him implicitly. Bill bought Katie expensive diamond earrings, saying only that he was committed to his family. Bill was on hand when Liam married Steffy in an unusual ceremony that saw Steffy riding up the aisle on a motorcycle wearing a black dress/suit ensemble. Bill toasted the couple, and Steffy's uniqueness, but Justin half-jokingly remarked to Bill that Liam had finally married Steffy without any undue influence from Bill. Bill supported Liam when the pregnant Steffy had a motorcycle accident and miscarried. Liam was furious that Steffy had ridden her motorcycle after he'd told her not to, so Bill had Liam direct his anger at Bill instead, telling Liam that Steffy didn't need to hear it. Bill helped Caroline put together a fundraiser for her cancer foundation, which was also designed to capture the attention of her boyfriend, Rick Forrester. When Caroline cried that Rick was interested in the wrongly convicted Maya Avant, Bill dug up dirt on Maya and found out she could be sent back to jail if she came within 500 feet of her ex-boyfriend, Jesse Graves. Bill had his assistant, Allison, send Jesse to the club where Maya was and snap photos of them. But Maya refused to be intimidated by Bill, so he made plans to ensure that the district attorney saw the photo of Maya talking to Jesse, which, as a violation of her parole, would send her back to prison and away from Rick. Maya at first ends things with Rick, but realizing that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like the Spencers, Maya stands up to Bill and tells Rick what Bill did, which ends Rick's relationship with Caroline. Rick confronts Bill and gives him a taste of his own medicine. Affair with Brooke revealed Helping Caroline break up Rick and Maya becomes the least of Bill's problems when, at Brooke's birthday party, when Katie and Donna were admiring Brooke, Taylor reveals to everyone, including Katie, that Brooke got pregnant with Bill's child and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke said nothing because she swore she could never lie to her sister. Feeling completely betrayed, Katie slaps Bill and hands him her wedding ring, indicating that their marriage is over. Despite his pleas, Katie is granted a divorce. During this Bill's opposing sister Karen has very close support for Katie and encourages Katie to divorce Bill. Through the divorce Katie only asked Bill for 1% of Spencer's knowing that wouldn't matter much and he'll say yes. Karen then had 50%, Bill 49%, and Katie 1%. Bill's bad luck continues when Katie, with permission from Karen, fires him from Spencer Publications. Karen then had another confrontation with her brother Bill stating Katie is going to win. Bill fired back saying he's accepted her so many of times even when he found out she was gay. Karen admit Bill's made some good and bad decisions and this was a bad one. Bill went to go reconfront Katie but she couldn't forgive him nor Brooke. Connection to the Fullers Hope Logan (Brooke and Deacon's daughter, who Bill hates) took a picture of Wyatt naked in the woods. Wyatt heard the snap and chased her. When she fell and was knocked out, Wyatt kissed her, and the two became friends. Hope noticed that Wyatt had the same sword necklace as Bill and Liam did. Wyatt stated that his mother's a jewelry designer and Hope decided that she wanted to meet her and ask. Hope did, and Quinn Fuller told her that it was one of a kind, and one of the first one's she made. Quinn also said Wyatt's father died when he was young but stated he was materialistic, self-centered, and a jerk. Hope later confided in her brother Rick about it, and they found that all the things that Quinn said about her son's father fit Bill Spencer perfectly. Hope later told Wyatt her suspicions about him possibly being Bill's son, making him Liam's half-brother, but Wyatt told her that that was impossible. Bill and Liam then eat at a well-known restaurant when Liam tells Bill he's engaged to Hope and Bill didn't support him because Hope's not outgoing enough to be a Spencer (in which Bill supports Liam's ex-wife Steffy instead). Hope admitted to Wyatt she and Bill aren't exactly fans of each other. Hope set up Wyatt and Quinn to show up at the same restaurant and they immediately recognize each other. Liam noticed Bill staring and encouraged unsure Bill to go and ask and Bill did. Bill introduced himself and Quinn denied knowing him. Bill metioned she made him very happy by making his pendant for him. Bill then mentioned her name Quinn Fuller and she ran off scared. Wyatt went after her and asked if Bill Spencer was his real father and Quinn said yes. Wyatt was raging and Quinn said she lied to him that his father died because she was a teenager and once she was pregnant Bill wanted nothing to do with either of them and handed her money for an abortion. Quinn didn't want to loose her child and had Wyatt without Bill knowing. Wyatt yelled at Bill for not wanting him and Quinn for not giving him the choice if he wanted his father in his life. Wyatt then drove off angrily. Liam then drove up to Bill and Quinn in his car and Bill hopped in and told Liam to follow the green car. Quinn then went back to the restaurant for her purse when Hope Logan decided to pop out. Quinn attacked Hope by yelling saying she had no reason to stick her pampered nose into this situation and she ruined everything. This started their rivalry. Hope and Quinn got into a huge fight when Hope's mother Brooke Logan came out to protect her daughter. Quinn walked off angrily. In their fight Quinn mentioned she thinks Hope's rich, pampered, and young. Quinn also told Hope she doesn't want her anywhere near her son. Wyatt drove to his apartment packing his stuff. Bill and Liam were trying to welcome him in as family. Wyatt was outraged at first but then Bill and Wyatt hugged when Quinn came in. Quinn then told Bill not to touch her son. Wyatt, still angry at his mother for lying to him, ended up living in Liam's house with Bill since Katie kicked him out. Bill then had dinner with Liam, Wyatt, and Hope. Spied on by Katie Later, Katie lied that she was working late and asked Brooke and Bill take care of Will while she spied on them through a spy book. Donna came in and tried to convince her that was wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Brooke and Bill planned to marry and go off the show but Brooke wanted to tell and confront Katie in person. Katie begged for Bill back. Bill told her straight out no. Bill escalated the confrontation and Brooke snapped at Katie and defended Bill once again. Katie blamed the whole thing on Brooke and Katie stated Brooke and Bill have been blaming her for everything the whole time. The three got into an argument and Bill stormed off. Katie told Brooke that Brooke did this to Eric, Thorne, and Deacon (even though she did this to many more) and now she did it to her husband. Brooke had been devasted by the fight with her little sis. While at her apartment, she was startled to find Bill there shirtless, confussed and only wearing a towel. He approached her and took her into his manly embrace. Brooke insisted (kind of) that their love was forbidden. But, they passionately kissed and ended up in Brooke's bed. Category:Spencer family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters